


I've been everywhere, man, looking for someone.

by Sherlocked



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Branches out from canon, If we had an Avatar, Set about 550ish years after A:TLA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked/pseuds/Sherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world with Bending, flying bison, and iPods, the Avatar is Earth's only hope against the Order of the White Lotus gone corrupt.</p><p>There will, however, be issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfyre/gifts).



Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Avatar Aang, along with Firelord Zuko, brought the elements and the nations back into harmony.

And for the next hundred years, they stayed that way.

When Avatar Korra came around, however, The Equalists, a group of non-benders bent on getting rid of benders, signaled the first of many groups who would try to take out the avatar.

When Avatar San, the earthbender in Aang and Korra’s cycle, died, a group called the Yellow Tigers went and killed every avatar for the next 75 years.

When the cycle finally started again with Avatar Aai, an airbender, another breed had evolved: the Potentials.

There’s one Potential for every element the Avatar isn’t originally, born whenever the Potential before them died. The farther in the cycle away from the Avatar they are, the weaker they are, and vise versa.

200 years after Avatar Aai, the Order of the White Lotus adopted the Avatar, Ai, a Earthbender with no parents, when Huan, the head of the Order, realized that as long as the Avatar was training, they basically had the rest of the world at their mercy.

With the help of the Earth King, they then went and conquered the Fire nation. When the Water nation went to their aid, they were subdued and turned away. The Air Nation ignored the rest of the world, high in the clouds.

There are good things about todays society: iPods, pop music, electricity, our society has all the trimmings. However, there is one large problem; the fact that we’re run by a near totalitarian government that has a nasty habit of disappearing potentials and not letting anyone near the Avatar.

However.

I may only be a Potential, but I can still feel the tug of the spirit world, and I feel the tides changing.

And it’s about damn time, too.


	2. Chapter 2

She’d been adopted when she was 11.

(Maybe? Sorta? Kinda?)

He’d taken her in, and taught her his profession: to kill people really fucking efficiently.

(She was really good at it, too, she’d picked it up a lot faster than he’d expected.)

He’d moved out of Republic City when she was about 19, after setting up the business so she could take over seamlessly.

(And she did, no one noticed the transition. That’s the nice thing about having a job where you never met your employers face to face, if you did your job right you’d never need to.)

She’d found her brother,

(Who’d basically inherited the mob)

And they’d lived together for the next 5 years.

And then everything went to shit. 

-

Ai was having a interesting day.

It’d started out with Teacher Chang was droning on and on and on about the history of the Avatar and the White Lotus and all that bullshit and honestly if her class had been more entertaining, then it was extremely likely Ai would have been paying attention at that time instead of figuring out that yes, she totally could break out during the private banquet thingy that the Order was doing that night. 

It was actually relatively easy, really, she just needed a distraction and she could go out that door, down the service hallway, and out the backdoor. She could stash her clothes from the locker room for the staff and then blend in with the crowds of the world. It’d be perfect.

Ai nodded and watched as her outfit was laid out for her, not moving till her attendant left the room and she could pull on plain clothes before the ceremonial ones and calling the attendant back in to do her hair and carefully pi up the veil that shielded her from the world till she was a fully trained avatar.

She sat quietly through the talks, trying to figure out her distraction. Move a tile and trip a waiter in the loudest possible way? Make the ice sculpture fall apart spectacularly? ‘Knock over’ a candle?

Or, of course, there was always waiting till one of the visiting ministers started choking on their food.

Ai blinked at him, shorting out for two seconds as she watched him claw at his throat and turn purple before her brain took over and got her moving through the sudden crowd.

She ran down the hallway past the hurrying waitstaff, ducked into the empty changing room, and hurriedly ripped off all of her finery, shoving it into an empty locker and retrieving the backpack she’d left there a while ago before pushing out the broken fire door to the back alley.

She was so ready for her freedom, ready to see the world and then come back, truely ready to be the Avatar-

And then she ran straight into someone.

-

Zuri was having an interesting day.

She’d gotten a contract a while ago for some minister who’d fucked the wrong person and put some secrets in jeopardy or some bullshit like that, and was asked to dispatch him at some dinner where the babby Avatar was going to be the centerpiece.

She went in as a waitress, deftly pouring out water and possibly doing some stealthy waterbending to keep herself entertained while doing so, while she waited for everyone to be served so she could get on with her job.

Her chance came right after he swallowed his second bite, which is when Ri stationed herself behind the pretentious little table in the corner where she was supposed to sit and wait for people to get thirsty and quietly bended the air back out of his lungs and into a ball in his throat.

Ri concentrated and watched as the room descended into near chaos, and let the ball of air dissipate as the body went limp, ignoring the wails as she maneuvered through the chaos and into a back room, exchanging the apron for the hoodie she left there, slung on the bag the hoodie had been sitting on, and squeezed out the window.

She smoothly jumped down, bending the air just before she hit the ground to slow her down, straightening as she decided if she wanted dumplings or tea cakes-

When someone ran into her.


End file.
